


A Puppy and a Bike

by DanieXJ



Series: A Year [3]
Category: ER
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve with Kerry, Kim, and Kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Just once… for old time’s sake.” Kerry hurfed out a breath, causing the blonde curls to move. “You’re like-- like--”

“A drug? And, wasn’t it you who said that I was going to sleep on the couch.”

Kerry hurfed, “You did… last week, but…” She shook her head, “And I was going to say cheese.”

Kim blinked in confusing and looked down at Kerry in confusion, “Cheese?”

Kerry put her head back down on Kim’s shoulder, “What can I say, it’s my weakness.”

Kim put a half pouty face on, "I thought I was your weakness?"

"You are. Why do you think I said yes to a date that I knew would lead to more, and why do you think that we are here at my home and you’re definitely not on the couch?"

Kim kissed the tip of Kerry's nose, "It was a good date though, right? I mean, before the call?"

Kerry closed her eyes, "It was."

Kim smirked, "Especially since all involved knew it was a date?"

Kerry rolled her eyes, "You're never going to let me live that down. I was a babe in the woods. I had never, really..."

Kim laughed, "...considered it. Yeah, I got that from what you said, ya know, while spilling wine all over me." Kim paused, "And Kerry,"

Kim opened her mouth to continue, but Kerry covered it with her hand, “Do not say it again. Will you stop thanking me? I’m not here for you because I want thanks. And… if I recall you weren’t thanking me last night, but thanking God…” Kerry paused, "Well, you were calling out to God at least.”

Kim smirked, but stayed silent.

“Look Kim. It’s not your fault that your Dad slipped past the nurse. And… I-I can’t even think of what it would have been like to move my mother or father into a nursing home. I helped, both that night, and the days and nights after that because I could, because I knew the right people to contact. And I’m here for you because-- well damnit, I'm here because I’m here.”

Kim rolled over a bit and kissed Kerry, “I think I l--”

Kerry cut off Kim’s sentence with another kiss, “No-- not yet. Okay?”

Kim studied Kerry for a long moment, then nodded, “Okay.” She paused, “And you’re probably not wrong. It’s only been a month. We should--” Before she could finish her thought the door flew open, revealing Ingrid. The young girl gasped and disappeared again as fast as she’d appeared.

Kim groaned, “Crap.” She sat up, “It’s been eight years. Shouldn’t I be better at this?”

Kerry sat up as well, “I’ve been doing it ten years and I’m still not perfect at it either. I’ll start breakfast. You can explain… what she saw to your daughter.”

oOOOOo

Kim went to try and do just that, but pulled up short when she heard her daughter’s voice coming from Henry’s room. “Bu-- but Henry--”

“It doesn’t mean at all that your Mom doesn’t love you. I promise. But-- it’s like-- um-- Did you ever read 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas?'”

Kim carefully peeked into the room and saw her daughter, sitting on the end of Henry’s bed, nod so seriously that it hurt Kim's heart. “Everybody’s heart is like the Grinch’s at the end. Ten times how big it is in your chest. So-- Kim-- your mom still loves you, and loves your other Momma also, but maybe she also loves my Mama.”

“And you too Henry?”

Henry smiled and Kim moved back out of the doorway, “Yeah, maybe. I don’t know. We’d have to ask her I guess.”

Kim heard the movement as Ingrid threw her arms around Henry, “I love you Henry too. You’re like-- like-- the best big brother ever. I think. I’ve never had a big brother before.”

"I'm..." Henry cleared his throat a couple of times, "That's..." He finally trailed off, a half worried, half in awe look on his face.

Kim frowned a little and went back towards the kitchen. The frown was still there when she sat down at the kitchen table, “Did it go okay with Ingrid? You explained everything?”

“I-- I didn’t. No.”

“Kim?”

Kim looked up, “Oh-- um, no, I mean, your son was already doing it. A damn good job of it actually.” She shook her head. “He’s… he’s a smart kid isn’t he?”

Kerry nodded, “He is. He’s in sixth grade instead of fifth, and honestly, he should be in seventh or eighth, but he begged me not to make him get that far ahead.”

Kim rested her head in her hands and watched Kerry, “You’ve done the uncomfortable talk about what’s happening with another woman haven’t you…”

Kerry went back to making the waffle batter, “Yes, the bare necessities, and, well-- it may be a little uncomfortable to explain a new relationship, but, when Courtney and I broke up-- trust me, it's much, much harder to explain the break up of one.”

Kim stood and went over to where Kerry was at the counter. She wrapped her arms around Kerry’s waist and rested her head against Kerry’s. “Then let’s not ever do that to either of them.”

Kerry turned her head, “Kim-- you know that last time…”

“Last time you were still wrestling with who you were. And I was still sowing my wild oats.” Kerry stared at Kim, “What? That is a perfectly valid expression. We were different people fourteen years ago Ker.” She held a hand up forestalling Kerry’s next point, “And before you say it. I know that this time it’s not just us. And no I’m not just settl--”

Kerry cut Kim off, “Shhh-- okay, okay. Are you going to answer all my questions before I ask them?”

Kim smirked, “Perhaps?”

Kerry gave Kim a droll look, then raised her voice, “Henry, Ingrid. Waffle batter is ready.”

Kim put a finger in one of her ears and made an aghast face, “Kerry Weaver, yelling in her house. Something I thought I’d never see.”

Kerry narrowed her eyes and snapped the towel at her waist at Kim. “Funny. You think you’re funny.”

Henry and Ingrid appeared. Ingrid looked between her mom and Kerry, “Henry said we get to make them ourselves, do we get to make them?”

Kerry nodded as she took off her apron. “I bet that your Mom could help you though.”

Ingrid nodded, “I’m ready Mom.”

Kim chuckled and joined Ingrid at the counter.

Henry gently pulled Kerry to one side. “Mama…” He glanced towards Ingrid and Kim who were making quite the mess loading the waffle maker up with batter. “Are you and Kim… do you love Kim?”

“I-- I don’t know Henry."

"Okay." He paused, "But, you'll tell me if you do?"

Kerry nodded, "I will."

Henry started to turn, but then didn't. "And, it's okay if you do. I like her too. And Ingrid."

Kerry ruffled Henry's hair, "You like having a younger sister who doesn't have older brothers who make fun of you?"

Henry blushed, but nodded. "Um, we also... we came up with a plan."

Kerry regarded her son, "Oh you did, did you? Well, let's all get some waffles and we'll talk about this plan."

Henry frowned, "Do you already know the plan?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, but, I think I can guess it. But, waffles first." She spoke to Kim and Ingrid as well, "Does anyone want orange juice with their waffles?"

Kim gave a nod, and Ingrid spoke, "Milk please?"

"I think I can accomplish that."

They all took their turn making their waffles. Kim and Ingrid's came out very messy and Kerry had to clean the waffle maker before she and Henry made theirs.

Kim shook her head as she applied the maple syrup to her waffles. "I just don't understand it. How did you two get them to come out so... so perfectly?"

Kerry shot Henry a look, "Should we tell her?"

Henry shrugged, "Nah. She'll probably figure it out at some point."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Figure what out." She put a hand over Henry's right hand so that he couldn't pick up his fork, "Tell me young man... tell me the secret."

Henry looked to his mother, she nodded, and with a smile Henry answered, "We're. Just. That. Good."

Kim made a face and stuck out her tongue, letting go of Henry's hand. Henry and Kerry cracked up. Kim shook her head as she watched them. She wondered if Kerry realized that she and her son had the same laugh, "Funny. You two are very funny."

Ingrid swallowed, having totally ignored the three of them and been totally engrossed in her waffles, "Kerry, this is really, really good. Thank you for making it Kerry. Mom, are we going to move here?"

Henry winced, "Ingrid, that's..."

Kerry shook her head, "No, it's okay. And it's a good question. And the truth is that Kim and I don't know the answer to that question."

Ingrid frowned, "Do you love my Mom?"

"She's definitely your daughter Kimberly."

Ingrid looked at her mother, "Mom, do you love Kerry?"

"Yes."

Kerry sat perfectly still and stared down at her waffles for a moment. Finally she looked up, "Henry said that you two had a plan. What's your plan?"

Ingrid didn't take her gaze away from Kerry, "You didn't answer the question."

Kerry nodded, "I know. I'm... formulating my answer. Your plan?"

Ingrid crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "No. Tell me your answer first."

Kim put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Ingrid, it's okay if..."

Kerry smiled a little, "That's exactly what you do."

Kim looked confused, "What?"

Kerry shook her head and met Ingrid's eyes, "I think that I do like your Mom. I may have liked her a little bit for the last fourteen years too."

"Ohh.." Ingrid looked over at Henry, "Like Henry said about the Grinch and ten sizes."

Kerry resumed eating her waffles, “So, your plan?”

Ingrid and Henry looked at each other. Henry nodded towards Ingrid and she started. “I mean. Henry said that you don’t have a shift tomorrow, and my Mom doesn’t have a shift tomorrow, so. I mean.”

Ingrid trailed off, unsure, and Henry picked up the plan, “Ingrid should stay over for Christmas Eve stuff.”

Kim put a hand to her chest, “Me as well?”

Ingrid scrunched her nose, “Of course Mom. I mean, if you wanna.” She looked up at her mom, her eyes as big as they could go, “Please? Please?”

Kim looked over at Kerry, “Is it a good plan?”

“Are you on call?”

Kim shook her head, “Nope, you?”

“By some Christmas miracle I’m not either. So… drink some egg nog? Go to the early service.”

Henry frowned, “We can’t go to the late one?”

Kerry and Kim’s gazes met again. Kim shrugged and Kerry answered Henry, “Okay. So, go to the late service, and…”

Ingrid threw her hands up, “Egg nog…”

Kerry added, “And maybe this afternoon we can make some new cookies.”

“Ooh… can I help? Please?”

“Of course.”

Kim spoke up, “If this is our plan, I will need to make a quick stop at home.”

Ingrid blinked, “Ooh, me too.”

Ingrid put down her fork, went around the table and hugged Kerry as hard as she could. Kerry hugged back, one hand on the little girl’s back, the other on her hand. “Thank you Kerry.” She let go and looked over at her Mom, “Can we go yet?”

Kim gestured towards the rest of her waffle, “I’m not done eating, but, yes, when I’m done, we’ll go.”

Ingrid nodded, “Okay. I’ll go get ready though. So we can go, and then we can come back, and make cookies. Ooh, and can we bring music back too?”

Kim smiled, “Yes. Weren’t you going to get ready?”

Ingrid nodded and disappeared from the room. Henry stood and cleared both his and Ingrid’s plate. Rinsing them in the sink and putting them in the dishwasher. Then he returned to the table and stood next to it, “Mama, may I call Uncle Carlos?”

“You may. Are you going to ask him to come to the late service with us? You know that will get him in trouble with his Mama.”

Henry shrugged, “Uncle Carlos said that it was okay. That he could take Nanna.”

Once Henry was out of the room Kim blew out a breath, "You didn't seem totally surprised that my daughter pulled that on us."

Kerry nodded, "I had a hunch."

"And, I'm sorry for..."

Kerry shook her head as she cleared her plate. "It's okay. I--" She turned and nearly jumped as Kim was right in front of her. "The feelings I feel when in your presence are-- complicated."

Kim put her hands on Kerry's waist, "Okay. Tell me them one at a time."

"Kim, I don't need a sh..."

Kim cut Kerry off, "No, I mean." She smirked, "I'm always a shrink, that doesn't get turned off, but, that's not what I meant. I just meant..."

"One at a time huh? I feel guilt. Which is... stupid. Everything happened fourteen years ago, but, I feel guilty that I didn't stand up for you the way I should have. I also feel guilty because. With Courtney I think I knew that it would never go anywhere. She was fun, we had fun, but... but looking at you."

Kim nodded, "You feel like you're being unfaithful to Sandy. Thank God that it's not just me."

Kerry quirked an eyebrow, "You think I'm being unfaithful to Sandy?"

"Funny." Kim shook her head, "When I look at you, I feel love, but, yeah, Steph... I feel a little guilt. Like I'm being unfaithful to Steph." She paused, "We're not though, you know?"

Kerry nodded, "I know."

"So, guilt. Anything else?"

Kerry swallowed reflexively, "Need. Want. I feel protected. I feel... supported too." It was Kerry's turn to pause and regard Kim, "You've said nothing about the fact that I'm not using a crutch any longer."

"Oh... huh. You’re right. You’re not."

A laugh built in Kerry's chest, and then she laughed, and laughed, and laughed so hard that Kim had to hold her upright. "Seriously?"

Kim looked sheepish, and had a bit of a blush on her cheeks, "Ah, sorry. To be fair, I never really noticed it fourteen years ago either. It was just... it was you, and now you're still you. So, oh, hey,” she leaned back just a bit, “whoa. What happened to your crutch Ker?"

Kerry gave Kim a gentle whack on the chest. "Funny."

Kim tilted her head, "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, ah we’re being serious again?” Kim shrugged and Kerry smiled, “I broke my hip. Got a new hip."

Kim waited for more. "That's it. Well that was a lotta bark and no bite." She brushed a lock of red hair from Kerry's forehead, "This-- this will come out sounding a lot sappier than I mean it too, but, when you look into my eyes do you see your future?"

Kerry did just that, the two women stared at each other for a long minute. Kerry put her hands around Kim's waist, pulled the taller woman closer, "Yes," and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And can anyone name the book that sorta helped me come up with the candle thing?? :)

Ingrid let got a big, big yawn. "Honey, are you sure that you want to go to this late service. We could stay here. Watch Santa Clause 2 or listen to Christmas Music."

Even as she yawned again she shook her head, "No. No, I'm awake. I'm ready. Mom, are we going to do the Mommy thing?"

Kim nodded, "I brought the candles with us. And Kerry said that we could use the table next to the fireplace. Are you ready?"

Ingrid nodded, then paused, "Mom. Can we include Henry and Kerry and Henry's Mom Sandy too?"

Kim put an arm around Ingrid's shoulders, "We can indeed. I brought enough for everyone." She looked up as Henry and Kerry entered the den. "I think we're ready. How about while I set up the candles, you and Henry set up the pictures, okay?"

Ingrid nodded and walked over to the table. She set up the picture of her mother Steph, her grandmother on Kim's side, and Kim's older brother Thomas. Henry added a picture of Sandy, and a picture of Kerry's parents together. "Henry, who are the two people in the picture?"

"That's my grandpa Henry and grandma Catherine." He shook her head, "I never got to see them, and they didn't get to meet me either. But, they adopted Mama when she was little and, and that was awesome so..."

"The other picture is your Mama Sandy?" Henry nodded and cleared his throat a couple of times.

Ingrid put an arm around Henry and hugged him one handed. "My Mom says that it's okay to cry, even if you're a boy. That if we hold it in it'll only hurt more and more and more."

Henry sniffled again and squeezed his eyes closed. "I'm sorry... I'm..." Kerry wrapped him in a hug and he seemed to burrow into her arms.

Ingrid looked worriedly at Kim who held a hand out and spoke softly, "Let's go into the kitchen for a moment." Ingrid looked back at Henry, then took her mother's hand and they both went into the kitchen.

Ingrid stared down at the floor, "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Hey cutie..." Kim raised Ingrid's chin until the little girl looked at her. "You did nothing wrong. You know that. I think that the big ole tough guy Henry out there just got hit from the side with some stuff. I don't think that he talks about his Mama Sandy with anyone other than Kerry. So..."

Ingrid crawled up into Kim's lap, "When we go back out there should I give him a hug?"

"Yeah kiddo. I think that he would like that." Ingrid nodded very seriously, and then let out another long yawn.

oOOOOo

Kim looked over as Joy to the World was being sung by the congregation. She winced and gestured the question of if Kerry wanted her to take Ingrid off of Kerry's lap. Kerry shook her head with a half a smile. And then the service was done.

Kerry carefully put Ingrid down on the pew for a moment while she got on her coat. She spoke to Carlos for a moment, then the younger man leaned down with a smile, kissed Kerry’s cheek and gave her a hug, and walked towards the back of the sanctuary.

After waving off Kim, Kerry picked up the young girl again. So Kim fell in next to Henry as they walked towards the back of the church. When they got out to the sidewalk Henry put a hand out. Kim smirked just a bit, "Don't want me to fall?"

Henry looked up with a smile of his own, "Don't want you to break a hip Kim."

"Ouch. You wound me young man."

Henry laughed, and then his face got serious. "Kim. Are you going to hurt my Mama? I already... Courtney already did, and it was horrible. She was so worried about me, and I was worried about her, and sometimes I could hear her crying, and…” He put a hand to his chest, “That’s… I get a horrible feeling in my chest when my Mama cries.” He paused and cleared his throat, “Kim please don't hurt my Mama?"

Kim squeezed Henry's hand, "I am going to give it my best try not to Henry. But, you're also old enough to know that we don't know what will happen next, but..."

Henry looked over his shoulder at his mother and Ingrid, "Do you think that you guys will move in too? I mean, we have room, I mean..."

"That-- I don't know. But, we don't have to decide everything before the end of the year you know."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. Okay. I won't be so pushy."

Kim smiled, "Nah, ask me all those questions you need to Henry. But, just don't push your Mom okay?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, she doesn't like being rushed when she makes a decision. Welcome to my life."

Kim chuckled at that.

oOOOOo

It was like magic. The moment that they got back into Kerry and Henry's house Ingrid woke up. "Oh no. Is it too late for Twas... we have to read Twas, please?"

Kerry frowned, "You mean A Visit from St. Nicholas, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas?"

Ingrid nodded, "Mom reads it every year." Ingrid shot a very serious look at Kim, "And no funny stuff this year."

"Who, me? No, I wouldn't do funny stuff would I?"

Kerry tried to hold back a laugh, but it came out a snort instead. "How about you guys go get ready, and we'll see if we have a copy of it here."

When the kids went back towards Henry's room and the bathroom, talking about who would use which room first Kim spoke, "I-- ah-- don't actually need the text. I've read it to Ingrid every Christmas since she was born." Kim shook her head, "That first Christmas Eve nothing could get her to calm down, to go to sleep. Steph finally handed me the book we'd gotten from my parents, and... it worked. So..."

Kerry threaded an arm through Kim's, "Then we'll read it."

oOOOOo

Kim cleared her throat. Paused, then cleared her throat again. She paused and opened her mouth, "Mommm..."

"What?"

Ingrid hurfed.

Kim held up her hands, "Okay. Okay. So. Where should I start."

Henry frowned, "Kim?"

Kerry just shook her head and Kim smiled. "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;" Kim paused, "And, trust me, Pepper the mouse is not happy about it." Ingrid sighed and Henry's shoulders shook with silent laughter, "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; The children were nestled all snug in their beds; While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; And mamma in her 'kerchief,"

Henry spoke up, "Gesundheit."

Kim inclined her head, "Thank you." Ingrid rolled her eyes and gave Henry a look that seemed to convey that she was hurt by his betrayal in making fun of the story, "And I in my cap, Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap, When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash."

It was Kerry's turn to speak, "That must have been hard to clean."

Kim nodded seriously, "It was. It was. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave a lustre of midday to objects below, When what to my wondering eyes did appear, But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer, With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:"

Kim looked to Ingrid, "Do you want to do this part Ingrid, or..."

Ingrid nodded and continued, "'Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!'"

Kim smiled, "As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; So up to the housetop the coursers they flew With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too— And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack. His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!" Kim tweaked Ingrid's nose and she scrunched it up. She also lay down in the bed, turn to one side. Henry did as well. Kim continued, "His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. Ho. Ho. Ho."

That got a bit of a look from Kerry. Kim shrugged, "What?" Kerry just shook her head as Kim continued again, "He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—" She whispered the last words, instead of booming them as she would if her daughter was awake. "'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'"

She leaned down and kissed Ingrid on the forehead. "Love you kiddo." And stood. She and Kerry switched positions. "You too old for a kiss from your Mom's girlfriend?" Henry nodded. "Good to know. Hey, sleep well Henry."

Henry nodded, "Thank you for including us in you and Ingrid's family thing."

Kim leaned down so that only Henry could hear her. "I'm hoping that we get to do it every year for years to come." She held out her hand and Henry clasped it.

Both Kim and Kerry exited the room and walked to the den. Practically as one they collapsed onto the couch. Kerry groaned just a bit and Kim took a hold of her legs, swinging them so that they were on top of Kim’s. She pulled Kerry closer. “Your hip?”

Kerry nodded, “Long day.”

Kim winced, “Yeah, ah… it might just be sorta getting longer. Though…”

“What do you have to put together?”

“A bike. Her first non used one. But, hey, it’s not a puppy…”

Kerry got the weirdest look on her face, halfway between her laughing and a wince. “Ah…”

Kim swiveled her head around this way and that, “Where the hell are you keeping a puppy?”

“I’m not, Uncle Carlos is.”

Kim shook her head, “A puppy and a bike. Are we ready for tomorrow?”

“Nope.”

Kim chuckled, “So, will you and your fast Emergency Department hands help me put together this pink monstrosity?”

“Nope.” Kerry smirked, “But I’ll read the directions and watch and possibly laugh while you do it.”


End file.
